Masquerade
by Russian Butterfly
Summary: "Bajo la máscara de la temeridad se ocultan grandes temores." Draco y Astoria One-Shot.


Masquerade.  
Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass.

"_Bajo la máscara de la temeridad se ocultan grandes temores."_

Marco Anneo Lucano

~ ¿Una fiesta de máscaras, en serio? Negué con la cabeza observando la invitación en mis manos; de colores negro y plata y decorado con perfecta caligrafía, Pansy Parkinson me había enviado esto para que asistiera a su cumpleaños número veintidós. Esos clichés eran propios de un Slytherin sangre pura. Bufé.

Dentro del sobre donde llegó la invitación también venía una carta, donde se pedía explícitamente confirmar asistencia inmediatamente. Rodé los ojos. Por supuesto que iría, pero no porque me emocionara la idea de pasar una velada con los estirados y presumidos ex-compañeros de mi hermana sino porque Daphne y mi madre ya me habían dicho que no podía rechazar esta oportunidad para socializar con gente de mi _clase_. Típico de Vanessa Greengrass.

Así que tomé mi pluma y rellené el pequeño cuadrito al lado de las palabras **confirmar asistencia**, doblé el pergamino y lo introduje de nuevo en el sobre. Se lo entregué a la lechuza de plumas oscuras que no esperó un minuto más y salió por la ventana de mi departamento. Genial, estaba obligada a ir a esa estúpida fiesta y comportarme como una estirada si quería evitar que mis padres me desheredaran.

¿Desde cuando el mundo era tan superficial?

Inmediatamente me dirigí a mi closet, lo abrí y comencé a pasar los vestidos que Daphne me había comprado para este tipo de ocasiones; ninguno era algo que yo quería usar, pero eran los que mi madre aprobaba. Quise golpearme la cabeza, por ser tan dependiente aún teniendo ya veinte años, con un trabajo estable y un techo propio. A veces, ser hija de una familia sangre pura era más una maldición que una bendición.

Luego de pasarme unos buenos diez minutos observándolos uno a uno, me decidí por uno rojo corto que inicialmente estaba guardando para la despedida de soltera de Daphne. Negué con la cabeza, mi hermana es la única que me compraría algo como esa pequeña pieza y conociéndola, estoy segura que se aparecerá en la fiesta con algo mil veces más atrevido que eso, a pesar de estar comprometida con Adrian Pucey desde hace siete meses.

Pero siempre ha sido así, mi hermana la exuberante, despampanante, recta, presumida y ostentosa, con su cabello rubio brillante y ojos marrones claros, justo como mi madre... y luego estaba yo, la rebelde, grosera y de apariencia corriente a excepción de mis ojos que son de un azul claro, rasgo perteneciente a mi abuelo paterno. Era el rasgo que me aseguraba que era parte de la familia, puesto que mi carácter y el de los demás Greengrass eran tan diferentes que me hacían cuestionar mi parentesco con ellos.

Caminé hasta la cocina de mi departamento y llené una taza de café. Siete de la mañana y Astoria Greengrass no eran algo que se mezclaban a menos de que tuviera que trabajar. Desafortunadamente, la maldita lechuza de la familia Parkinson hizo tanto ruido cuando llegó que me hizo saltar de la cama. Maldito pájaro y maldita invitación, por su culpa ahora tenía que ir a ese lugar y ver a tod-

¡MIERDA!

Por un momento pensé que la taza de café caería de mis manos, pero milagrosamente logré mantenerla estable y a salvo. El pensamiento de encontrarme con él envió corrientes eléctricas por mi espalda, y cuando hablo de _él,_ hablo de Draco Malfoy.

Al principio de mis años en Hogwarts me molestó hasta el cansancio y luego de tres años de peleas, gritos, insultos y bromas constantes descubrí su lado suave, vulnerable, un lado que no todos conocían; ese rubio de ojos grises increíblemente sexys cuando se lo proponían, que podían dejarte colgada e hipnotizada a su gusto era el que de hecho me volvía loca en más de un sentido. De alguna forma se las había ingeniado para meterse dentro de mi piel desde el día en el que me besó por primera vez luego de que yo intentara lanzarle un vaso entero de zumo de calabaza en frente de todos en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Luego de salir por casi un año entero en completo secreto -mi hermana lo odiaba, y lo sigue haciendo-, Draco rompió toda relación conmigo en el comienzo de su sexto año, excusándose con que era un monstruo y pronto sería un asesino; al principio no le creí, pero luego escuché sobre los atentados contra el profesor Dumbledore y todo tomó cierto sentido.

Perdí todo contacto con él después de ello, sólo lo veía en los pasillos y algunas veces en el Gran Comedor y la Sala Común, pero por supuesto intentaba evitar esos encuentros lo más que pudiera. Aún ahora, es un poco doloroso pensar en él.

Entiendo por qué lo hizo... terminar conmigo, de verdad lo entiendo; Merlín sabe los problemas que hubiera liado yo estando a su lado en ese momento, pero aún así el hecho de tener que verlo por los pasillos con sus amigos, con Parkinson -la muy idiota todavía adora a Draco, lo sé y no es secreto para nadie con los 5 sentidos bien desarrollados- y no conmigo era una tortura. El hecho de verlo mirándome con esos ojos fríos de nuevo, con el muro emocional reconstruido sabiendo que alguna vez pude llegar a destruirlo me mataba internamente, sólo era muy orgullosa para aceptarlo abiertamente.

Verán, Draco y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Él era el príncipe de Slytherin, la máxima autoridad entre ellos mientras que yo era "la pequeña Greengrass". Ojo, no es que me avergüence el haber sido llamada así -tal vez un poco, sólo porque aún ahora me rehúso a vivir bajo la sombra de mi apellido- sino que simplemente somos de mundos muy diferentes.

Tal vez es mejor así, si estuviera con él tendría otra razón de peso para pasar más tiempo del médicamente recomendado con los Slytherins y sus egos gigantescos. No me importa, no lo necesito. No lo hice, y no lo hago.

_Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas_, la estúpida voz en mi interior se burla, como si esto de hecho fuera algo divertido. No lo es, conciencia, cállate de una buena vez.

Aparté todo pensamiento hiriente de mi camino, pensar en Draco era algo que juré nunca hacer jamás; bebí lo que quedaba de mi café y envié la taza a lavarse con mi varita. Dulce y hermosa magia, haciéndome la vida más sencilla.

"¡ASTORIA!" Genial. La víbora ha venido.

Rodé los ojos escuchando la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y el sonido de unos tacones repiqueteando en el suelo. En menos de un segundo, Daphne Greengrass hizo acto de presencia sosteniendo en alto su invitación a la fiesta de Parkinson.

"Aceptaste, ¿no es así?" Preguntó, tan fría como siempre. Sonreí de lado. Tal vez si le miento y digo que no pueda disfrutar un poco de como comienza a gritarme incoherencias.

"Sí, ya envié la carta." respondí 'Hola a ti también'

Como siempre, ignoró mi saludo "Mi madre me envió par-"

"Daphne, lo sé." La interrumpí. Por supuesto que entendía a qué venía "Lo haré. Iré a esa estúpida fiesta mañana. Lo prometo."

El semblante de Daphne se suavizó casi imperceptiblemente y con un asentimiento de cabeza, salió de mi departamento tan rápido como había entrado.

-O-

Luces de colores, adornos ostentosos y enmascarados estirados era lo que la fiesta desbordaba cuando entré en el salón de fiestas de la Mansión Parkinson en compañía de mi mejor amigo Theodore Nott. Me tomó del brazo y me dio una última mirada divertida antes de colocarse la máscara color verde hierba, como mi apellido; le sonreí e hice lo mismo, sujetando una máscara negra sobre mis rizos.

Nos adentramos en el salón sin hacer mucho escándalo, sólo saludando a quienes reconocíamos. Con cada segundo que pasaba, me sentía encoger bajo el brazo de Theo, volviéndome una masa llena de nervios y paranoia... Y seguro se imaginan por qué.

Las fiestas de sangre puras nunca eran las más… Divertidas, pues todas tienen un protocolo que seguir, como todo en la vida de los mismos; por ello, la música clásica era lo primero que se bailaba. Una banda se posicionaba en el fondo del salón, y muchas personas ya se encontraban bailando en la pista al ritmo lento y seductor que tocaban.

"¿Me concede esta pieza, Señorita Greengrass?" Theo se colocó en frente de mí, extendiendo su mano. Le sonreí y la tomé.

"¿Cómo negarme, Señor Nott?" Contesté con el mismo tono cordial, dándole un apretón mientras caminábamos hasta la pista. Una de sus manos rodeó mi cintura con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, como todo un caballero y la otra sostenía aún una de mis manos mientras mi otra mano se encontraba posada en su hombro.

Comenzamos a movernos con lentitud al tiempo que yo observaba el salón con más detenimiento; del techo caían pequeñas chispas que se desvanecían unos centímetros por encima de nuestras cabezas, dándole ese toque mágico al lugar. En la decoración predominaba el plateado, especialmente en los arreglos florales. Me sorprendió ver flores de ese color, de un color metálico que la hacían ver irreales aún cuando se sabía que eran flores reales alteradas mágicamente para que adquirieran ese color. La banda que proporcionaba la música se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la pista, cada uno de sus miembros vestidos de negro pulcro y perfecto y sus semblantes eran como el de las estatuas, imperturbables e indiferentes.

A lo lejos pude distinguir a mi hermana, con un vestido que parecía más una camisa de la mano de Adrian Pucey, el cerdo más despreciable que he conocido en toda mi vida, y tristemente el futuro marido de Daphne. Con su expresión de superioridad puesta por debajo de sus antifaces, Pucey y Daphne saludaban a una Pansy Parkinson -la distingo por su cabello corto negro y su sonrisa socarrona- que iba colgada de la mano de…

Mordí mi lengua para no dejar escapar un gritico de pánico; Theo, conociéndome mejor que nadie en el mundo, se volvió hacia el lugar donde mi mirada se había quedado estancada, distinguiendo al acompañante de Pansy. Me miró, esperando con paciencia a que yo hablara, pero yo no podía sacar una sola palabra de mi boca.

Mi mente tampoco parecía funcionar correctamente, no podía concretar un pensamiento cuerdo y coherente así como tampoco podía obligar a mis ojos a alejarse de la espalda de Draco Malfoy.

Todo empeoró cuando en un segundo, el rubio volteó y sus ojos grises escondidos debajo de un antifaz color plata se encontraran con los míos.

Perdí la poca coherencia que todavía me quedaba dentro; en un segundo todos, absolutamente todos los recuerdos regresaron a mí como un Tsunami atacando, llevándose todo a su paso. Sus ojos me estudiaron en la distancia, pasando desde mi cabello hasta mis pies y de regreso... Parecía que él tampoco podía creer que estuviera viéndome.

Había cambiado, mucho a decir verdad. Su cabello seguía siendo rubio, sus ojos seguían mostrando esa frialdad que yo había aprendido era un muro que no permitía a cualquiera entrar; una farsa, una mentira estudiada y ejecutada desde muy pequeño. Pero su contextura física no era la misma, ya no era el niño extremadamente delgado y pálido que vi por última vez; ahora, incluso vistiendo un traje negro, se podía ver que había obtenido más fuerza, más músculos. Nada del otro mundo, pero al menos ya no era preocupante su peso. Mis ojos pasaron de sus ojos a su brazo, viendo como sin nada de sutileza se deshacía del agarre de la cumpleañera y comenzaba a caminar, y no tenía que ser un genio para saber a donde se dirigía.

"Estás temblando, As. Contrólate" escuché que Theo me reprendía en un susurro. Me sorprendí de que, sin haberme dado cuenta, Theodore me había sacado de la pista de baile y me había encaminado a la barra de bebidas. Observé mis manos y, efectivamente, estaba temblando. No por frío, puesto a que el lugar se encontraba cálido. Estaba también sudando, pero no por calor. Me sentía sofocada, ahogada, pero no se encontraba mucha gente a mí alrededor.

"Necesito tomar aire" susurré con un hilo de voz. Theodore asintió y se dio media vuelta, sabiendo también que no quería que me acompañara. Necesitaba estar sola, controlar mis impulsos y mis sentimientos, reprenderme en silencio por semejante actitud. Caminé hasta las puertas que daban a un jardín increíblemente extenso. Miré el cielo ya oscuro, sin ninguna estrella visible y solté un suspiro que al final se convirtió en un gemido que demostraba el pánico, miedo, confusión y terror que sentía.

No entendía porque me había afectado tanto su presencia, su mirada. No sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Lo que Draco y yo tuvimos… Había sido algo que nunca pude llegar a experimentar de nuevo con alguien que no fuera con él, sí, pero yo había me creído convencida de que no debíamos estar juntos, que yo había superado esa etapa. Ahora, luego de ese acontecimiento ocurrido en la fiesta, me cuestionaba seriamente ese hecho. ¿Podría alguna vez superarlo, seguir adelante?

Bufé mientras, en mi mente, se me aparecía la respuesta en letras de neón de un tamaño considerable, aplastando todas mis creencias.

No, no podría.

Era ridículo, totalmente. ¿Cómo, después de casi seis años de habernos separado, seguía yo allí esperando algo de él?

"Me sorprende verte aquí" Me sentí desfallecer al reconocer la voz a pesar de que provenía desde detrás de mi espalda. Vagamente escuché los pasos acercándose, seguramente en un intento de parecer sigiloso. Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo esperando que eso ayudara a que mis nervios no se crisparan más de lo que ya estaban "Pensé que estas fiestas eran para…" Hubo una pausa y a continuación pude percibir en su voz la sonrisa torcida que mostró "¿Como decías? Estirados y arrogantes"

Bufé y me preparé para volverme y mirarlo. Podía hacerlo. _Tenía_ que hacerlo, probármelo a mí misma, que podía con él, que ya no había ningún sentimiento.

"No, eso lo decía cuando hablaba de ti" contesté dando media vuelta y en el momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con los grises de él, lo supe:

No importaba cuanto tiempo habíamos estado separados, no importaba cuanto daño su ausencia en mi vida había causado. Yo lo quería, tal vez incluso más que la primera vez.

"No has cambiado nada, al parecer." musitó, su sonrisa desapareciendo. Cruzó los brazos y yo hice lo mismo, aparentando indiferencia cuando por dentro sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría de los nervios "Tu forma de ser, me refiero, porque físicamente…"

Dejó el comentario al aire y volvió a escrutarme como lo había hecho en el salón, como si se estuviera asegurando de que era real. Respiré hondo.

"¿Se te ofrece algo, Malfoy?" No quería mostrarme débil ni tampoco demostrarle que no había olvidado todo por lo que lo llamé por su apellido, como había hecho hasta que comenzamos a salir. Ese hecho lo descolocó por un momento pues se quedó paralizado, tensando sus músculos visiblemente incluso por encima de las telas del traje.

"¿Tengo que necesitar algo para salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco,…" Arqueó las cejas, ese signo tan característico de él "… Greengrass?" Entrecerré los ojos por un segundo.

_Astoria, compórtate. Sé indiferente,_ me repetía internamente intentando fallidamente parecer imperturbable, como los músicos dentro de la fiesta que en este momento parecía tan lejana a mí. Sentí ganas de hacerle daño, de herirle el ego justo como él me había dañado a mí cuando cortó todo lazo conmigo. Quería vengarme de alguna forma, y la parte más oscura, la más Slytherin era la que parecía mandar sobre mí en ese momento.

"¿Demasiados remordimientos allí dentro?" Draco desvió su mirada, claramente irritado y herido por mis palabras. Me sentí satisfecha por un momento, pero luego ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por culpa cuando él dio dos pasos hacia mí y me miró a los ojos.

Cuando mis orbes captaron los suyos pude incluso sentir la vulnerabilidad emanar de su cuerpo que en ese momento se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia; un minuto después, todo eso desapareció dejándome a mí pensando que sólo había sido una visión mía, un espejismo o un reflejo. En vez de ellos, el gris de sus orbes volvió a ser frío como el hielo.

"Me lo merezco, lo sé. No sé como es que todavía me diriges la palabra, la verdad" Soltó arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Acaso tengo otra opción?" murmuré entre dientes. El sonrió con arrogancia.

"Podrías entrar en el salón y dejarme hablando solo. Yo lo haría si fuera tu."

"Pues, verás, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Tu…" Sin darme cuenta había dado un paso hacia él, y lo señalaba con un dedo. El me miraba atento, incluso divertido "… no tienes modales y aparentas tenerlos, en cambio yo sí los tengo. Es de mala educación dejar hablar sola a una persona. Además…" Sonreí con socarronería, algo que había aprendido de él y mi hermana "… es divertido ver tus intentos de mantener una conversación conmigo."

"¿Tan difícil es para ti aceptar que sigues colgada por mis huesos, Greengrass?" Lo fulminé con la mirada. Maldito ególatra de pacotilla, odiaba que usara eso para burlarse de mí. Bufé.

"Malfoy, no tienes tanta suerte" contesté con acidez. Y ahí estaba ese brillo de vulnerabilidad de nuevo, desarmándome en un solo segundo.

"Alguna vez la tuve, ¿no?" murmuró tan bajo que apenas y pude escucharlo mientras miraba el suelo; mi cerebro procesó sus palabras y fue como si una alarma se encendiera en mi cabeza.

"Tal vez" respondí en un hilo de voz y Draco levantó la mirada. Ahí estaba, el muro destruido sólo para mí en todo su esplendor.

Mi interior se revolucionó con esa simple mirada fugaz que me proporcionó; sin siquiera pensarlo, una de mis manos se posó en su mejilla con delicadeza. Me asusté cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, lo admito, pero cuando vi que Draco no se alejó sino que cerró los ojos ante el contacto todo se evaporó, quedando en su lugar una sensación de calidez que se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, un sentimiento de dicha, felicidad. Estaba ahí, luego de seis años, y aún era capaz de doblegar sus muros de hielo.

Mis dedos recorrieron el borde de su máscara como si se trata de la máscara que usaba todos los días para aparentar ser el príncipe de Slytherin, el que todos esperaban que fuera cuando en realidad era sólo un hombre perdido que había tomado las decisiones incorrectas; sólo necesitaba algo o alguien que lo guiara, que lo escuchara y lo aceptara para que aprendiera a que las apariencias sólo hacen que te mientas a ti mismo, alguien que le enseñara lo que valía de verdad en la vida… y ese alguien quería ser yo.

Era egoísta ese pensamiento, lo sé, pero no había nada que deseara más que hacerle ver que después de todo lo que había pasado, después de tantos errores todavía podía seguir adelante, que no necesitaba quedarse atrapado entre las vanidades que los sangre pura nos habían enseñado desde nuestro nacimiento. Yo pude verlo, ¿por qué el no?

Con lentitud moví mis dedos intentando quitar su máscara, pero en el momento en que la levantaba las manos pálidas a la luz de la luna de Draco me detuvieron con fuerza, tomándome por las muñecas. Me sorprendí ante su reacción y lo miré expectante.

"No intentes salvar lo que no puede ser salvado" murmuró entre dientes, claramente enojado. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Te refieres a que no puede ser salvado o que no _quiere_ ser salvado?" contesté. Ágilmente ignoró mi pregunta, su voz sonando más dura.

"Te lo advierto, Greengrass, tal vez no te guste lo que puedes encontrar" Draco apretó su agarre "No te hagas la heroína"

Tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes lo que pienso?" pregunté soltándome bruscamente y dando un paso atrás.

"Ilumíname con tu inteligencia sobre desarrollada, por favor" Sonó aburrido e irritado, pero me negué a prestarle atención a sus comentarios sarcásticos.

"Creo que estás asustado." La respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa pero se recuperó casi inmediatamente, mostrándome una expresión divertida "Tienes miedo a que alguien sea capaz de poder ver lo que no quieres que nadie vea. Estás aterrado a demostrar tus debilidad-"

"Cállate" lo ignoré por completo.

"Porque debajo de esa cara fría e indiferente estás asustado. De todo" Lo vi apretar los puños, cada vez poniéndose más colérico "Admítelo de una buena vez, Malfoy. Estás asustado"

"Deja de ser tan jodidamente entrometida" Contestó, la voz temblándole de rabia "Si lo estoy o no, que no lo estoy para agregar, no es tu jodido problema"

"Sí lo es" Las palabras salieron antes de que me diera cuenta. Tragué saliva cuando vi el brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Draco ladeó la cabeza y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

"¿Ah sí?" Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Cómo decirle mis cavilaciones sin que se burlara de mí? Era Draco Malfoy, por Circe, por supuesto lo haría así supiera que hablaba en serio. Él esperaba pacientemente mi respuesta con una expresión que demostraba que había ganado y se deleitaba de ello. Maldito Malfoy.

Fulminándolo con la mirada me alejé de allí con la intención de volver a la fiesta; lo escuché suspirar.

"Y vas a huir ahora" Dijo pero no sonó como pregunta, sino como un hecho que estaba recalcando. Con la frustración creciendo en mi interior mientras subía las escaleras respondí:

"Lo aprendí de ti"

-O-

Luego de ese encuentro en el jardín no lo vi por un buen rato. Probablemente se había quedado por más tiempo fuera mientras yo socializaba con los invitados, pero luego de lo que pareció una hora lo vi caminar hasta Pansy de nuevo, sin ninguna señal de la irritación que le había visto en el jardín.

Decidí ignorarlo lo más posible y mantenerme cerca de mi hermana y Nott, a sabiendas de que él no se acercaría con uno de ellos conmigo. Nott y yo bailamos otras cuatro piezas juntos y Daphne me obligó a bailar una con su prometido; Adrian pudo ver como me movía de mala gana pero no me comentó nada y bailamos la canción en completo silencio, cada uno deseando estar en otro lugar.

Mis padres se acercaron una sola vez para saludarnos. Por supuesto a mi hermana la abrazaron fuertemente mientras que a mí fue un milagro que me preguntaran si me estaba divirtiendo.

"¿Quieren la verdad o la mentira?" respondí y Daphne rodó los ojos.

"¿Quieres parar?" musitó mi hermana hastiada. Sonreí de lado y me alejé para encontrarme con Nott que estaba sentado en una de las mesas bebiendo whiskey de fuego mientras hablaba animadamente con Blaise Zabini.

"Mira quien tenemos aquí" soltó Zabini sonriéndome. Correspondí su sonrisa. "La maravillosa Astoria Greengrass deleitándonos con su presencia"

Zabini y yo habíamos sido compañeros de "bebida" desde hace unos cuantos años; el y yo siempre salíamos juntos a tomar algo y hablar de trivialidades y yo lo consideraba un gran amigo. Blaise era divertido, atento, un poco egocéntrico obviamente pero bastante agradable.

"Blaise" me incliné y besé su mejilla sonoramente, escuchándolo como soltaba un gemido en protesta "tiempo sin verte, compañero"

Me senté en medio de los dos y comenzamos a charlar. No recuerdo reír tanto en mi vida como en ese momento; los minutos se pasaron demasiado rápido, y cuando menos esperé la hora de cantarle cumpleaños a Pansy había llegado. Le pedí a Nott que se quedara conmigo y que nos mantuviéramos alejados de la cumpleañera pues ella parecía rehusarse a soltar a Draco. El pastel, como la fiesta misma, era extremadamente exagerado, con adornos plata y negro –por supuesto- pero aún así era una obra culinaria, tanto el sabor como la apariencia.

Luego de ello nos sentamos de nuevo y Nott fue llamado por Tracey Davis para algo, así que mi mejor amigo me dejó bajo el cuidado –como si fuera una niña pequeña, por Merlín- de Zabini y Lisa Turpin; no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada con uno de los mejores amigos del rubio hasta que el mismo se acercó y se sentó donde anteriormente había estado Theo, a mi lado. Quedé rígida por un momento, y vi la mirada incómoda que Blaise le lanzó a Malfoy. Genial, no podía escapar esta vez.

Lisa, sintiendo como el ambiente se había vuelto tenso se levantó y le pidió a Zabini que la acompañara a despedirse de Pansy. Sin dudarlo mí compañero se levantó de un salto y la siguió, no sin antes dirigirme una fugaz mirada a mí; estuve a punto de gritarles que no lo hicieran, que se quedaran conmigo. Traidor.

Miré alrededor buscando a mi hermana o a otra persona que pudiera salvarme de estar con él a solas de nuevo, pero nadie de los que estaban cerca los conocía y probablemente él sí.

"Cálmate, Greengrass. Yo no muerdo" Sus palabras hicieron que me sobresaltara y diera un respingo sobre la silla. Una risilla salió de su boca. Estúpido. "No tanto, al menos"

"Si no vas a decir una cosa útil es mejor que te calles. En serio, Malfoy" respondí con sorna. Draco se inclinó poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa, buscando mis ojos. Lo evité lo más que pude pero una vez que vio que no dejaría de evitarlo, tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, enviando corrientes eléctricas por mi médula espinal; bajé la vista a nuestras manos y las estudié lentamente.

"A mi no me hablas así, te lo digo de una buena vez" Sonó enojado, en realidad furioso. No respondí, sólo me limité a mirar nuestras manos. Lo escuché suspirar y le dio un apretón al agarre, suave y tierno.

Eso era lo que no entendía de él. Siempre tan borde con todos, pero conmigo nunca había sido así, no era tan cruel.

"No soy bueno, Astoria" Mencionó mi nombre. Mi nombre y no mi apellido. Esto me hizo levantar la mirada sorprendida y mirarlo a los ojos escondidos todavía en la máscara "Nunca lo seré. He hecho y dicho cosas malas, terribles."

"De donde vienes y lo que has hecho no significa nada de lo que eres" contesté, y nunca había sido tan sincera en mi vida. Era cierto, para mí todas sus decisiones no lo definían porque al final todos cometemos errores. Es como lidiamos con esos errores y lo que aprendemos de ellos lo que nos define "No para mí"

"No lo entiendes, maldita sea" Negó con vehemencia, como si estuviera ahuyentado algo… seguramente sus propios pensamientos "Veo tus intenciones, Astoria. Las puedo ver ahí, en tus ojos" contuve la respiración "Quieres salvarme. Salvarme de mí mismo y yo no quiero… me refiero a que no quiero que lo hagas porque no es justo para ti. No es tu deber hacerlo"

"¿Importa tal vez lo que quiero hacer?" pregunté con un hilo de voz. Me di cuenta allí que estábamos susurrando toda la conversación.

"No debería. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo" contestó "Son demasiados demonios, demasiado pasado en mi vida. Es algo que no puedo controlar"

"No hay que controlarlo, Draco" Sí, dije su nombre "El pasado no hay que controlarlo, y como ya te dije… lo que hayas hecho o dicho antes no define lo que eres sino lo que aprendes de esas decisiones"

"¿Por qué no simplemente te buscas alguien de tu edad, alguien que no esté tan jodido?" Su voz sonaba suplicante. Lo miré fijamente y no pude evitar sonreír. Mi mano libre vagó desde su cuello hasta su mejilla, tomando con firmeza el borde la máscara. Ésta vez lo haría, le quitaría su máscara.

Lentamente la levanté y la pasé por su cabello hasta que quedó en mi mano; sus ojos estaban cerrados, casi parecía asustado. Dejé el objeto sobre la mesa y lo estudié. Sí, se veía atormentado; su expresión me afirmaba lo que ya le había dicho antes, en el jardín: que estaba asustado, asustado de que alguien pudiera romper su muro de hielo y sacara la parte más… como decirlo, ¿humana? De él. Esa persona era yo, quisiera o no.

Era yo.

"Sabes muy bien por qué" respondí con suavidad. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y me estudiaron justo como yo había hecho con él un momento atrás.

"Esto es egoísta de mi parte, ¿no lo ves?"

"Draco, siempre has sido egoísta. Contigo, conmigo,… con todos."

"¿Contigo?" soltó. Yo asentí.

"Estás siéndolo ahora, alejándome de ti"

"No quiero arruinarte la vida. No quiero arrastrarte a este hueco oscuro donde estaré por siempr-"

"Calla, Draco. No estarás allí para siempre" contesté, mi voz endureciéndose "déjame ayudarte"

"¿Por qué lo haría?" Lo miré fijamente, intentando transmitirle el por qué a través de mis ojos. Trago varias veces antes de hablar, pero cuando lo hizo, todo mi mundo quedó paralizado, ralentizado hasta cierto punto donde lo único que podía sentir era su agarre en mi mano.

"Dilo, Astoria. Dilo y olvidaré todo" Sonreí de nuevo.

"Porque incluso cuando eres un jodido idiota, cuando me vuelves loca de frustración, de rabia y algunas veces incluso quiero golpearte, cuando tu y yo somos tan diferentes y tú te niegas a aceptarlo, yo no podría estar con otra persona que no seas tu, Draco Malfoy. Así me alejes las veces que quieras siempre estaré ahí, siem-"

No pude terminar la oración, no por ser interrumpida sino porque mi voz desapareció fue ahogada por mi emoción y por la adrenalina de estar sacándole todo; por supuesto, Draco me miraba fijamente y se notaba inseguro. Él hizo lo mismo que había hecho yo antes: me quitó la máscara. Nos quedamos allí por un momento, yo intentando buscar mi voz de nuevo y él ahí, parecía internado en sus pensamientos.

Minutos después se recostó en la silla y su expresión cambió a una divertida. Me preparé para uno de sus comentarios cortantes y sarcásticos.

"¿Qué pasa, Astoria? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?" Rodé los ojos. Típico de él, por supuesto. Me preparé para responderle con la misma moneda pero antes de que lo hiciera el continuó "No me había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que te pones cuando estás conmigo. Hasta tiemblas"

"Oh, cállate, Draco" Solté su mano pero él la tomó de nuevo, ésta vez con más firmeza.

"Hey, hey…" murmuró en protesta a mi acción anterior. Su tono de voz y su semblante cambió al que había tenido antes de que yo confesara mis sentimientos "No me sueltes. Nunca, Greengrass."

Sonreí. "No lo haré, Malfoy. Lo juro."

"_Tú rompiste disfraces y máscaras de tal modo que nos tocamos uno al otro."_

Efraín Gutiérrez Zambrano

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Okay, ahora les explico...

Desde hacía un tiempo había querido escribir algo sobre esta pareja, porque siempre me ha fascinado su historia no contada, así que hice mi versión de como terminaron juntos; mi intención al escribirla era demostrar que incluso las personas incomprendidas, las solitarias emocionalmente hablando también pueden conseguir el refugio que necesitan.

Draco no es bueno, y no quise hacerlo parecer así porque sería salirme del personaje, pero quería demostrar que había una persona con la que él podía aprender a seguir adelante, que había una persona que lo aceptaba incluso con sus imperfecciones porque para mí de eso se trata el amor, ¿no? de aceptar al otro con sus virtudes e imperfecciones.

En verdad espero que les haya gustado; no es la última vez que me verán publicando una historia Draco&Astoria, porque siento que todavía me queda mucho que decir acerca de ellos.

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, les agradecería de corazón que comentaran._

xx

**HP024.**


End file.
